dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hörður Faheemsson
)|place_of_birth = , |nationality = Icelandic-Barokian|residence = Fusid City, Barokia Eirabourne, El Kadsre Blyat, YinYangia Tugaganda, Vicnora Kurahjs, Kila, Pansaura Köfa, Fuei|occupation = Actor, voice actor|spouse(s) = Feyrouz Oshiro (m. 2007)}} Hörður Faheemsson (born July 18, 1970) is a Icelandic-born Barokian voice actor. Since 1986, he has done dubbing work in Barokia, Vicnora, El Kadsre, Celdonia, Fuei, Pansaura, and YinYangia; dubbing in the languages of Barokian, Vicnoran, Tottomic, English, Latin American Spanish, Japanese, Mandarin, Fueian, Celdonian, Pansauran, and YinYangiese. Bio Hörður Faheemsson was born to an Icelandic mother, Sigurrós Ósk Guðmundsdóttir, and a Bahraini father, Faheem Murtaza Al-Ghamdi. He and his parents moved to A'dbel, Barokia when Hörður was only 5 years old. Hörður became a voice actor in 1986 when he was in high school after answering an audition for the children's cartoon Abek ats Edal. He began doing voice work in Vicnora in the midst of his popularity boost in Barokia after meeting Yan Min LeFrançois and Shota Kita in 1988. This soon led to him starting work in the Toralaq Republic and El Kadsre in 1990 after work invites from Huang-Ye Jade Xingwong for the Toralaq Republic industry and Christopher Berger for the El Kadsreian industry. At one point, Hörður was hospitalized in Fusid City due to exhaustion, but nethertheless decided to continue with voice acting. In the 1990's, he was a hype man for when rap groups and artists like MC Hammer, Public Enemy, Vanilla Ice, Limp Bizkit, and the Beastie Boys toured Barokia. He sung the Barokian, Vicnoran, Tottomic, and YinYangiese versions of the Inspector Gadget theme and the Barokian and Vicnoran versions of the Beverly Hills Teens theme. He also got to perform Dongwa in both Pansauran dialects' dubs of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and Sagwa on the Go!; and sung the Geratizou Pansauran theme for Crayon Shin-chan in the PTV2 version (based off the Vitello and Phuuz English dubs). Personal life Hörður has been married to Celdonian voice actress Feyrouz Oshiro since 2007. Roles * Brick in The Powerpuff Girls (Barokian dub) * Hitler in Downfall (Der Untergang) and Hitler Parodies (Barokian dub) * Producer #1 in The Magic School Bus (Barokian dub) * Larry the Lobster in SpongeBob SquarePants (Vicnoran dub) * Delete in Cyberchase (Barokian dub) * Pelswick Eggert in Pelswick (Barokian, Geratizou and Vicnoran Pansauran, and Japanese dubs) * Timon in The Lion King, Timon & Pumbaa, and The Lion Guard (Barokian dub) * Hal in TaleSpin (Barokian dub) * Beach Bear in Rock-afire Explosion showtapes (Barokian dub) * Flick Duck in PB&J Otter (Barokian dub) * Bad Bird in Samurai Pizza Cats (Barokian and Vicnoran dubs) * Ed in Ed Edd 'n' Eddy ''(Barokian dub) * Dongwa in ''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Geratizou and Vicnoran Pansauran dubs) * Hamtaro in Hamtaro (Barokian, Fueian, and Geratizou Pansauran dubs) (2nd voice in Fueian dub) * Boss in Hamtaro (Vicnoran dub) (Fox Kids version) Category:Iceland Category:Fictional actors Category:Actors Category:Fictional male actors Category:Barokia Category:1970 Category:1970 births Category:Males Category:1970s Category:1970s births Category:Fictional voice actors Category:Voice actors Category:Fictional Cancer-zodiac people Category:Cancer-zodiac people Category:Living people